One or more gateways may be present within a local area network. For example, a local area network may include a router and may also include one or more range extending devices. Client devices (e.g., network devices, access devices, or the like) that provide various functionalities may also be present within the local area network. A gateway allows client devices to access a network by providing wired connections and/or wireless connections using radio frequency channels in one or more frequency bands. Client devices connect to the gateway using one or more channels of a frequency band. The quality of communications that a client device can achieve with other devices on the network may be adversely affected by various factors. For example, throughput, latency, and other network characteristics may be affected as more and more client devices connect with the gateway providing access to the network.